


In which people play DnD as family bonding thing.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Far Sector (DC Comics 2019), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lantern Family (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: This wasn't what Jo expected, but she wasn't surprised anymore.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 10





	In which people play DnD as family bonding thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the Author just got into DnD and is not an expert on those topics.

It was nice to be on Earth after all this detective work, emotionless beings, bullshit, Shenanigans and murder.

Yes it was nice, but at this point she couldn't exactly say that she was home sick and desperately wanted to return.

And yet, here she was.. In front of her coworker's apartments, one of her human coworkers to be precisely.

She willed away the uniform, leaving her in a leather jacket, simple pants and combat boots. Immediately after that, she was notified by the ring of the presence of the others who descended from the skies as angels of death and landing in the middle of the empty street.

Batman would've scolded them on this, but fair is fair. They aren't the bats, or any other kind of ninjas. They can do that, but prefer to confront their opponents directly.

Most of them went full time Oa, seen the current circumstances understandable.

She walked over to the others who had just disappeared their uniform and looked up when they noticed her. No surprise, they knew she had been there a few seconds earlier.

'You are all just on time' someone familiar shouted and Jessica appeared from one of the doors. 'I was thinking, you guys were busy beating the shit out of something'.

Then she basically dragged Jo and the others into a warm, comfy-looking house.

* * *

Well, this wasn't what she exactly expected, Jo thought when she scribbled something down on the DnD character sheet.

They were currently in the basement of the house and it appears that every Gl here is nerd. She actually expected them to be those jock types or football player types like those at high school soaps.

Well, that's comforting.

Then she doesn't have to act tough.

'Why are we doing this at my house again?' someone, probably Sara - Jessica's sister - muttered.

'That's because I don't have an apartment on Earth and some of us live on Earth' Jessica replied. 'But hey, we now have an almost complete party for DnD'.

'Who are we missing?' Simon asked, leaning back in his chair.

'The twins, Todd wanted to bring his boyfriend along to introduce the guy to the extended family' John answered, while setting up a campaign.

'Who's Todd?' Jo asked.

'Jen's brother and his biological son' Simon answered, pointing to Alan who was currently bickering with the other human Gl's about something what happened before Jo became a Gl.

'Hey! I may be almost hundred, but I still can kick your asses' the golden age lantern snapped and Kyle and Hal who were lounging on a hideous, but comfortable couch exchanged looks with smirks.

'We could test that theory' both of them said in unison and the older lantern smirked, crossing his arms while staring at the two Lanterns on the couch.

'With pleasure' he then said and his ring sparked and lit up the room.

'No, not again' John snapped at the three Lanterns who had almost powered up again to spar and test their strength against each other.

'I just got the popcorn ready' Guy whined. 'I think it would be freaking madness to see the man without fear, the torchbearer and the Sentinel sparring'.

'I had the camera ready' Simon whined from the other side of the room, while Jess rolled with her eyes. 'It would be so badass'.

Then the shadows in the corner of the basement started to morph and Jo let out an surprised shout, along with Simon who let out a girlish scream and three people appearing.

'Dude! Don't do that again!' Simon hissed, staring at the guy in a blue-gray-black costume holding hands with another guy who felt kind of awkward under the gazes of all the Gl's.

'Sorry Simon' the super - Todd - apologized and let the costume disappear, while Jen did the same and launched herself onto an empty couch.

'For the people who don't know, this is my boyfriend Damon' Todd then added, gesturing to the (probably normal) guy who waved awkwardly and smiled.

'Hey' he then said. 'I am very certain I saw some of you people die and am currently questioning if you guys aren't ghosts'.

'My dad also died and he's right there' Todd said with a soft laugh.

'Fair, I think it's a better idea to don't give to much thought' Damon replied, plopping down in a love seat.

'Nope, just don't' Sara said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 'It's not recommended if you are just like me a normal human being without powers'.

'We don't an excuse for this, we are green lanterns, don't tell us what we can't or can do' Jo remarked. 'I did a bunch of weird shit out there'.

'Look, she gets it' Guy laughed and John pinched his nosebridge when the others agreed.

'That's the best excuse for this shit, okay?' Todd told Damon. 'Don't let this attitude of John, my father or my sister fool you. They are just as bad as the rest of them'.

The first two named let out an indignant squawk and looked very offended while the rest bursted out in laughter.

'Yes, I am' Jen replied, smirking at her brother. 'So are you, even with these shadow powers'.

'You guys are so damn extra, even Keli does that stuff now' Sara added.

'Honestly, I am not even surprised' Simon muttered. 'She may have spent too much time with us and with Young Justice together'.

* * *

In one summary, Jessica's chaotic good high elf sorcereres ended up kicking an sexist paladin in his nuts, Simon's dragonborn Paladin cheered her on and the others did the same before they continued their voyage to the castle of the queen of Ty're to stop the queen's evil plan.

The dragonborn fighter ended up in a trap of an powerful incubus and the dragonborn rogue and the human bard tried to flirt with him, while Jo's paladin and some others tried to stab the being. All of them failed, before the rogue suddenly stabbed the incubus, Killing him successfully and the whole table fell quiet.

'Out of character: You fucking bastard' Guy hissed.

'Out of character: Thanks, I will take that as a compliment' Hal retorted, dodging the pillow flying at him. 'He wasn't my taste anyway, too much demon'.

'Anyway, you continue your voyage to the castle of the evil queen and run into an horde of kobolds, two mercenaries and an evil wizard'.

'I attempt to shoot the wizard through his head' Jen decided and rolled the dice.

'And the halfling ranger shoots the wizard through the head, pinning his body on a tree' John continued. 'The kobolds got afraid and fleed while you people were admiring the Rangers amazing shot, the two human mercenaries , the brothers Slade and Wade remaining'.

'I try to convince them to leave' Jessica said and rolled the dice. Unsuccessfully, though.

'I pay them money to leave or join' Simon decided and rolled the dice.

'Slade and Wade don't like to join a band of losers and leave with the money'.

* * *

Long story short, the queen was prepared for the party and the high elf wizard casted an illusion and the queen saw her dead husband while the party was befriending an baby dragon.

They did defeat the queen with the baby dragon. 

Now the baby dragon is part of their party.

* * *

End.


End file.
